villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Ursai
Ursai are large, dark, bear-like creatures of Grimm from the American web cartoon series RWBY. Appearance Ursai are covered with black fur and bony spikes on their backs and arms, as well as white, bone-like masks with red detailing. There are also larger Ursai in the world, known as Ursa Majors. Like its smaller counterpart, it has bony spines and a skull mask with Grimm markings, but also possesses many bony plates on its back and limbs. History ''RWBY'' Volume 5 Yang Character Short Yang and Ruby are training in the woods near their home in Patch until they are suddenly attacked by an Ursa, who strikes Ruby down and goes to kill Yang. Yang attempts to fight it off using her Eber Celica, but the Grimm is unfazed. Yang uses her blasts and acrobatics to dodge most of its swipes and strikes, but is unable to dodge for long as she is struck by a massive blow that sends her crashing through trees. Ruby gets up and is spotted by the Ursa, which charges at her. In an attempt to save her sister, Yang jumps in between them and is promptly bitten by the Ursa, draining her Aura as she is thrown to the side. However, Yang activates her Semblance and attacks again, breaking one of the Ursa's front limbs and punching through it, killing it. Volume 1 In "The Emerald Forest", while Yang Xiao Long is looking for someone in the Emerald Forest, she hears something in the bushes and wonders if it is her sister, Ruby Rose. However, two Ursai appear out of the bushes and attack. Yang fights them off almost playfully until one cuts off a tiny strand of her hair. Yang goes berserk and punches one of the Ursai multiple times, launching it through a group of trees. She turns to confront the other one, but Blake Belladonna manages to kill it with a single strike from Gambol Shroud. In "Players and Pieces", an Ursa rampages through the forest until it is in sight of Blake and Yang. The Ursa then collapses due to it being shot in the back, revealing that Nora Valkyrie had been riding it. The girl is left apparently saddened that it is "broken" and looks over the body to see if it was still alive. In "Forever Fall, Pt.2", an Ursa Major comes out of the woods and attacks Team CRDL and Jaune Arc. It appears to focus on Cardin Winchester due to the Red Sap on his body. Despite the fact that Cardin bullied him, Jaune was willing to help his classmate by defending him. After a short battle, with Pyrrha Nikos using her Semblance to assist, Jaune then defeated the Ursa Major by decapitating it. Volume 2 In "No Brakes", an Ursa can be seen behind a Creep in the tunnels leading to Vale. Later, the Ursai, including some Ursa Majors, enter the city when train breaks the barrier to Mountain Glenn. In "Breach", Jaune once again fought an Ursa, but unlike before, he managed to take it down on his own after a series of blows. Meanwhile, an Ursa Major was killed by Emerald Sustrai with her pistol scythes. Another was destroyed by Fox Alistair. Volume 3 In "Beginning of the End", Ursai are among the Grimm that head towards the city of Vale, drawn by the negative emotions there. Volume 5 Yang character short TBA Volume 7 TBA ''RWBY: Amity Arena'' Ursa Majors appear as units in RWBY: Amity Arena. They possess incredible strength and durability, but move extremely slowly and only attack structures, though they deal massive damage. Abilities & Powers Ursa are extremely durable, and are able to take large amounts of punishment before falling. They use their razor-sharp claws and teeth to swipe and bite at enemies, and use their overwhelming size to crush and intimidate foes. Ursa Majors possess additional armor plating and spikes, allowing for more offense and defense. Gallery Images Ursa,_cap.PNG|Ursa's silhouette during the ending credits. UrsaMajor03.png|Jaune protecting Cardin from an Ursa Major YangvsUrsa.png|Yang battles with two Ursai. Ursa_Vol5Short.png|The Ursa's appearance from volume 4 onwards Weiss_Combat_Ready_Cards_04.jpg|Ursai on a Weiss card for RWBY: Combat Ready. RWBY_Amity_Arena_Ursa.png|Ursa Major unit in RWBY: Amity Arena. Ursa_Major_card_icon.jpg|Ursa Major card in RWBY: Amity Arena. Videos RWBY Volume 5 Yang Character Short Rooster Teeth That's a Big Ursa! (RWBY DVD Easter Egg)|"That's a Big Ursa!" Music Video Trivia *Their name comes from the Latin word for "bear". **Although ursae is the Latin plural for the word ursa, the plural is given as "Ursai" according to in-episode captions and published scripts. The word probably does not follow the standard plurals because Latin does not exist in Remnant. *The fact that Yang fights these bear-like creatures in the woods could be an allusion to the fact she is based on Goldilocks, who also encountered bears. *The name "Ursa Major" is likely a reference to the constellations of Ursa Major and Ursa Minor. *Ursai are the only known type of Grimm that have more than one named variety. *Russel Thrush's lines referencing Ursai from "Forever Fall, Pt.2" were remixed into a techno song and music video, "That's a Big Ursa!", that is featured as an Easter egg on the Volume 1 DVD. In the video, two Ursai can be seen dancing alongside Russel at Junior's Club. Navigation Category:RWBY Villains Category:Internet Villains Category:Dark Forms Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Evil from the Past Category:Man-Eaters Category:Mute Category:Misanthropes Category:Animals Category:Hostile Species Category:Monsters Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Genderless Category:Genocidal Category:Destroyers Category:Homicidal Category:Dimwits Category:Murderer Category:Brutes Category:Book Villains Category:Predator